


Fall For You

by Star_catz1219



Series: Roman's love life [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: After Virgil, Roman thought life was over. Then he met Janus Newman.A sequel to my very first fic, Everyone but Him!Song: Fall for you by Leela James
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Roman's love life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I'm very excited for this fic!
> 
> Tw:  
> Sickness *just mentions  
> Crying
> 
> Song is Fall for you by Leela James  
> Anything with -this- on either side is a song lyric!
> 
> Enjoy!

-Here we are together-

A year after Virgil broke up with him, Roman met someone new. Janus Newman, a video game developer. Immediately, the two became close, talking about their lives and what they did. Roman noticed Janus seemed to hide some things, but it's not like Roman was perfectly honest either. Janus was very pretty, Roman noted, not that it mattered. There's no way he could ever be attracted to his best friend.

-And everything between us is good-

The two very slowly formed a friendship, becoming close friends, with jokes all their own. Roman was the only one Janus was even slightly honest to, and even then they sometimes lied. But, the lying became more sarcastic lying, much easier to pick truth from lie than the half truths Janus used to give before. His sense of humour also changed. While before he had what would be considered a very 'normal' sense of humor (surprising based off his brother), and didn't make jokes very often, with Janus, Roman found himself using slang terms more, making more outlandish jokes, and laughing more. Janus made him laugh a lot. They had that effect on him. It was almost enough to make him forget about Virgil.

-I'm riding this cloud, baby-

But not entirely. The two still talked, but not near as often and things still seemed tense. Patton tried to be a middle ground, but there was only so much he could do. Roman would be lying if he said he didn't miss Virgil sometimes, he still wished things had turned out differently, but he had Janus now, and they were friends, and that was good enough for him.

-Ready to fly but-

Eventually, Roman decided he wanted to get out there more. Meet more people, have some fun. Yeah, Janus was great, but that didn't mean he couldn't have more than one friend, right? Still, he couldn't help but wish for something more...

-Before I take another step-

No! He's just missing Virgil, and the intimate moments they had together, and all the good times. Come to think of it, he and Janus have the same comfort level that he had with Virgil, if anything it was even more so. Not in a romantic way, but a platonic way. They were so close, that maybe-

-Would you catch me if I fell for you?-

Did he like Janus? In a romantic way?

-I'm so used to standing-  
So used to being on my own-

He couldn't, right? Was he even sure what romantic love was anymore? He was probably just still hung up on Virgil, and wanting to be with his best friend was just a rebound, right? Except...it wasn't. Roman knew, without a doubt, that he had fallen for Janus. Now, all he had to do is tell him.

-But this thing is new baby,  
It feels like I'm losing control-

He tried to make it as perfect as possible. He brought Janus to his apartment, and they sat on the couch. Roman, on the other hand, was up and about, making tea and getting some snacks for the two, all while trying to ease his nerves. He wanted it all to be perfect. After stalling for just a bit too long, he made his way out of the kitchen, balancing a tray with cookies and tea on it. Janus got up, helping Roman set it all on the table, and as much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help but blush as their hands brushed his. After placing it down, the two got comfortable on the couch, and Roman took a deep breath, beginning to speak before Janus could interrupt.

-I'll take another step-

"Hey...Jan?"  
"Yes, Roman?"

-If you catch me when I fall for you-

"I like you, romantically."

-Cause I'm falling, I'm falling- 

He was met with silence. Then, Janus laughed. "Oh, thank god" they said, "I was scared you were about to say you hated me." Roman stared. How could Janus think he hated them? They were so perfect, but he still hadn't gotten an answer. He gestured for Janus to continue, so they did. Roman tried to squash the fear blossoming in his chest, but he couldn't help it. What if Janus didn't like him, just saw him as a friend? As Roman spiraled, he realized Janus move in front of him, his friend breathing slowly. As Roman realized what they were trying to do, he moved to copy their pattern. After a few minutes, Roman's breathing was back to normal, and Janus began to speak again. "I'm assuming you didn't hear what I said before?" Roman could only nod, sheepish, "That's alright, I don't mind repeating myself for you, dear. I like you as well, Roman. Romantically." Roman let out a breath, relieved that Janus returned his feelings. "So...what do we do now?" He asked tentatively. 

-Will you promise to be there?  
Stay by my side, always?-

"If you're okay with it, I'd love to take you out for dinner one night," Janus said, before pulling back, as if they thought Roman would decline. Instead of feeling guilt at making Janus think that for a moment, Roman nodded eagerly. "Of course," he said, "but after that, you'll have to let me take you out as well." Janus hesitated, and Roman worried he had said something wrong. "I know I don't exactly look...normal," Janus stated. It was true. They did have burn scars on their face from a fire, but Roman didn't care. They were a part of Janus. He voiced that, which made Janus smile slightly. "Still," he continued, "I don't want you to regret this." "Oh, my darling, I would never regret being with someone as wonderful as you," Roman protested, which finally made Janus give him a real smile. And boy, would Roman do anything to keep that smile there. He took Janus' hand, before putting on a movie for the two, where they stayed together to rest of the night.

-Whenever I need you  
Don't let me down-

After that, they began to date.

-If I give you my all-

Their first date was nothing fancy, just a simple movie and dinner. True to their word, Janus paid, and Roman enjoyed himself immensely. The very next date, about a week later, Roman took Janus to a fair in the city, where there was a snake exhibit. There, he got them a snake necklace, just a simple chain with a snake coiled at the front of it. They had loved it. The two made it a habit then, to switch off with date ideas they thought the other would like. Going to see a play (something they both enjoyed), going to see a movie, having dinner together, and many other wonderful dates.

-Don't let me fall-

That's not to say they didn't have rough patches. With Roman's strong personality and Janus' sarcasm that could sometimes be hard to decipher, the two did fight occasionally. 

-Would you do that for me, hold me?-

But no matter what happened, they would always be ready to cuddle each other by the end of the day. They took turns spooning, but either way they had to be curled up with the other. Sometimes they would watch TV, sometimes they would read to each other, and some nights they would sit there in silence until one of them fell asleep. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were together.

-Will you love me?-

The first time they said I love you to each other was actually an accident. Roman had been sick with the flu, and Janus had come over to his apartment to take care of them. Janus led Roman, slightly delirious off medication, to his bed, and helped tuck the covers in around him. Roman had slurred "love you, Jan" before promptly passing out. They had paused in shock, before looking at Roman's face, and smiling. After Roman was better, the two said it to each other a lot.

-My heart is ready-

Two years after they began dating, Roman knew he was ready. They had lived together for almost a year now, and had talked about marriage. Both of them had agreed to one day get married, so Roman thought it was best to be prepared. He went to a jewelry shop in the middle of the city, one that had a good reputation for beautiful jewelry and good prices. He spent a couple hours in the store, wanting to find the perfect ring for Janus.  
Finally, he spotted it.  
It was a thin band, tinted rose gold, weaved all around the main band was another strand of rose gold with small diamonds. It was perfect for Janus. Roman pointed it out to the sales person, who nodded approvingly. Then, he bought it, before leaving the store.

-For love and to be loved-

A couple months later, Roman was ready. He brought Janus out to a hill he had found, right as the sun was setting, painting a picturesque scene. The sky was painted with oranges and pinks, a willow tree and its branches hung over the two as they sat on the hillside. Roman was fidgety, nervous about how the night would go. Janus' smile though, seemed to ease the anxiousness. He took a deep breath, before turning to them.

-And I chose you, baby  
That's the one thing I'm sure of-

"Jan?" He asked, and took their hand. Roman looked right into Janus' eyes as he brought the two of them up so they were standing, facing each other. Roman started his speech. "Janus, I've known you for a couple years, and they've been the best years of my life. I love you so, so much," at this point he was shaking, but Janus held him reassuringly, giving him the confidence to continue, "I just wanted you to know, you pulled me out of a really dark patch when we first met, and I'll be forever grateful. I've cherished all out past memories, and now I'm ready to make some new ones, with you." He fished the ring box out of his pocket and flashed Janus a quick smile.

-So I will take-

Roman stepped back and got down on one knee, opening the box as Janus' hands flew up to their face, covering their mouth. Both of them were crying, but Roman still managed to smile at his beloved. Then, he said the line that would start the new chapter of their lives.

-This one last step-

"Janus Newman, will you marry me?"

-So catch me I'm falling for you-

"Yes."

-I'm falling, falling-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Give kudos, comment, and/or follow my tumblr, starcats1219 where I post even more writing!


End file.
